Thousand Regret and Apologize
by Kuro Kuro Kyuurain
Summary: persembahan untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival 2-Juni dengan tema Different Serenade


**A/N: **persembahan untuk **Bleach Vivaration Festival** **Juni**. Dengan tema different serenade.

**Disclaimer: BLEACH **punya Tite Kubo

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, AR, bagian terakhir Canon, typo(s) dan keanehan lain

Are you ready, readers? Happy reading!

"**Apa kau tahu kenapa kakak lahir paling dulu?"**

"**Itu untuk melindungi adik yang akan lahir setelahnya."**

**(Kurosaki Ichigo-BLEACH)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thousand Regret and Apologize**

by: Kuro Kuro Kyuurain

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Inuzuri' – distrik ke-78 _Rukongai_ Selatan…

Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus berlari kencang di tengah kegelapan malam. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk guci kecil di dekapannya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan para penduduk _Rukongai_ yang mengejarnya masih belum mencapai tempatnya berada sekarang.

'Maafkan aku, maafkan aku,' gumam wanita itu seraya terus melangkahkan lebar-lebar kaki-kaki kurusnya. Ya, dia terpaksa melakukan ini—mencuri air. Hujan hanya sesekali turun di daerah ini. Itulah sebabnya air menjadi barang yang sangat berharga melebihi segala perhiasan di dunia fana.

Wanita itu terkesiap menyadari kira-kira enam pasang kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. Sudah pasti para pemilik guci berisi air itu. Mereka mendekat dengan suara berisik—wanita itu menganggapnya sebagai geraman binatang buas yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

"Di mana wanita itu?" geram salah seorang pengejar.

"Mungkin sudah lolos," ujar yang lain.

"Mana bisa kita biarkan lolos, coba cari lagi! Akan kubunuh dia kalau sampai ketemu!" seseorang berkata lebih keras.

Si wanita pencuri air yang bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon menahan napas. Wajah tirusnya pucat pasi, menggambarkan betapa keras detak jantungnya saat ini. Tapi, perbuatannya memang berisiko, dia sudah siap untuk kenyataan itu—dibunuh apabila tertangkap.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi suara di luar sana. Wanita itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu berlari pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_," serunya saat pulang. Tak ada sahutan '_okaerinasai'_ dari dalam rumah. Tapi, ia memang tak mengharapkan jawaban. Ia hanya melakukan kebiasaannya di dunia fana dulu, sebelum meninggal dan dikirim ke Rukongai oleh para _shinigami_. Di bangunan reyot yang tidak bisa disebut rumah itu, ia dan adiknya tinggal. Rukia Shintaro, nama adiknya yang masih bayi. Sedangkan dia sendiri bernama Hisana Shintaro. (Di sini saya buat nama marganya Shintaro. Sebelum jadi bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki)

Hisana membuka guci di tangannya dan meneguk isinya. Walaupun air di guci itu agak keruh karena bercampur dengan tanah, Hisana tidak peduli. Ia sangat kehausan. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak minum, ia tak pernah menghitungnya. Penduduk di sini hanya minum saat hujan turun.

"Aah… segarnya," ucapnya bahagia. Namun, Hisana hanya meminumnya sedikit. Sisanya akan ia minumkan pada Rukia setelah adiknya itu bangun.

Menjelang pagi hari, suara tangisan Rukia tedengar. Hisana pun terlonjak dari satu-satunya kursi kecil tempatnya tidur semalam. Akibatnya, guci air yang ada di pangkuannya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berantakan.

"Tidak!" pekik Hisana penuh sesal. Dengan panik ia mengangkat guci itu, berharap masih ada air yang tersisa di dalamnya. Tapi, terlambat.

"Ooh, bodohnya aku," sesalnya lagi. Ia menatap sejenak adiknya yang masih menangis kehausan, lalu menghampirinya.

"Maafkan Aku, Rukia…" ia berkata lirih.

Semenjak berada di Soul Society, tiada hari tanpa penyesalan bagi Hisana. Ia selalu menyesali hari di mana ia tidak bisa melindungi Rukia dari kematian. Oh, bukankah tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengelak dari kematian?—Hisana lupa satu hal itu. Tetapi, mengapa adiknya harus bernasib sama dengannya? Bahkan lebih buruk dari nasibnya sendiri. Mengapa Rukia-nya harus meninggal di saat ia belum sempat mengenal dunia?

Itu semua karena salahnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah bahagia bila hidup di zaman perang. Ya, itulah zaman di mana Hisana Shintaro hidup bersama keluarganya. Ibunya, meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Rukia. Ayahnya—Hisana tak pernah menaruh harapan padanya—pergi berperang dan tak pernah diketahui lagi kabarnya. Hanya tinggal ia dan Rukia. Hidup sendirian di tengah kobaran api peperangan. Saat itu ia bertekad akan melindungi Rukia.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Seseorang melubangi tubuhnya dan adiknya dengan peluru ketika ia tengah berlari menyelamatkan diri. Dan mereka berdua tewas. Tapi tak apa, ia telah hidup dengan baik meskipun menderita.

Setiap manusia setelah mati pasti akan menerima balasan akan apa yang sudah diperbuat semasa hidupnya. Dan Hisana tak merasa pernah berbuat buruk semasa hidup di dunia.

Kenapa setelah mati, ia tetap menderita seperti saat ini?

Hisana mengenyahkan berbagai pertanyaan dan lamunan di benaknya. Benar, tak perlu memusingkan hal yang sudah berlalu. Ia harus terus melajutkan hidup, meskipun tak bisa dibilang hidup. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rukia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan.

Suatu hal yang sangat jarang di daerah ini. Pantas saja semua penduduknya yang bagai anjing liar, bergegas keluar rumah untuk merayakan peristiwa langka ini. Menari-nari di tengah guyuran hujan dan menengadahkan muka, meneguk kesegaran nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan.

Lain halnya dengan Hisana. Di saat semua orang bahagia menikmati hujan, ia keluar dari rumahnya yang terpencil, tapi untuk tujuan lain. Hisana berlari menembus hujan, sementara Rukia menggigil di gendongannya.

Tiba di sebuah rumah, masih di wilayah yang sama, Hisana melepaskan gendongannya. Ia menaruh Rukia di dalam rumah—entah milik siapa—yang lebih hangat dan terlindung dari hujan. Untuk sesaat, ia memandangi wajah pulas adiknya.

"Maaf, Rukia," katanya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Aku ingin mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan…" ia menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk melanjutkan berkata-kata.

"Maaf, Aku harus meninggalkanmu… disini." Hisana kembali mengambil napas. Wajah tidur Rukia sangat damai. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ucapan perpisahan Kakaknya. "Semoga… kau juga mendapat… kehidupan yang lebih baik… dari Kakakmu ini."

Air mata telah membasahi wajahnya. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan. "Selamat tinggal, Rukia… _Gomenne_."

Kemudian Hisana berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir, walaupun sudah ia seka berkali-kali. "_Gomenne_, Rukia. Maafkan Kakak…"

**Seminggu setelahnya…**

Setelah tujuh hari menempuh perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya Hisana tiba di distrik ke-3 _Rukongai_ bagian barat, kawasan yang jauh lebih baik dari Inuzuri sekaligus pusat bisnis _Soul Society_. Dan kawasan ini cukup dekat dengan _Seireitei_ yang dihuni para _Shinigami_. Sehinga tak jarang para bangsawan dan murid-murid sekolah _Shinigami_ berkunjung ke tempat ini untuk membeli sesuatu. Ia bersyukur bisa sampai ke tempat ini dengan selamat. Tapi, sampai saat ini Hisana tak henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan Rukia.

Ia terus melamun, tanpa menyadari orang-orang yang lalu lalang mulai memandangi penampilannya. Hisana terlalu lusuh untuk ukuran seorang wanita muda.

"Hei, pergi dari tokoku! Kami tidak melayani pengemis!" bentak seorang pemilik toko pada Hisana yang masih melamun di teras tokonya.

"O-oh, maafkan Aku," Hisana membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini, wajar saja jika ia disangka pengemis. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa membenahi penampilannya kalau uang saja dia tidak punya. Hisana pun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Paman, apa lagi yang bisa saya kerjakan?" tanya Hisana pada pemilik toko yang kemarin mengusirnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Paman pemilik toko itu mau mempekerjakan Hisana walaupun dengan bayaran murah.

"Rapikan saja penampilanmu itu! Sebentar lagi Tuan Muda dari bangsawan Kuchiki akan datang kemari. Aku tidak ingin ada pegawaiku yang berpenampilan buruk," ujarnya. Hisana pun tersadar dan segera bergegas membersihkan diri.

"Ba-baik!"

…

"Kenapa di luar ramai sekali? Mungkinkah bangsawan itu sudah datang?" Hisana bertanya-tanya. Untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya ia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Tampak beberapa _shinigami _dan penduduk Rukongai membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada seseorang. Tapi, Hisana tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalang kerumunan.

"Sedang apa kau? Lekas keluar dan beri hormat pada Byakuya Kuchiki-_sama_!" bisik paman pemilik toko lewat celah pintu.

"Ah, baik."

Seorang pria berpakaian layaknya _shinigami_ berjalan dengan elegan melintasi kerumunan. Hisana terpukau pada kharisma yang dipancarkan pria tersebut. 'Inikah bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal itu? Auranya benar-benar berbeda dari orang-orang di sekitarnya…' gumamnya kagum.

"Hei, kau lihat _scarf_ beliau?" paman pemilik toko menyenggol lengan Hisana. "Benda itu sangat mahal, kau tahu?"

Hisana hanya terdiam. Bukan benda di leher sang bangsawan yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sesuatu dalam diri pria itu.

Secara tidak sadar ia menggumam pelan, "Byakuya-_sama_…"

Byakuya Kuchiki menoleh ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya. Entah mengapa suasana di sekitar mereka mendadak sunyi. Hisana terpesona memandang wajah tampan sang bangsawan. Begitu juga dengan Byakuya, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hisana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pernikahannya dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, salah satu dari empat bangsawan besar di _Soul Society_. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu memudar ketika suatu malam ia teringat dengan hal yang sempat dilupakannya.

"Rukia!" Hisana tersentak dari tidur lelapnya. Butiran keringat menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Ada apa, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya yang terbangun mendengar teriakan istrinya. Byakuya terkejut melihat wajah wanita di sebelahnya pucat pasi. Ia pun mengusap lembut wajah Hisana.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Byakuya bertanya pelan. Hisana tak bergeming.

"Byakuya-_sama_," katanya kemudian. "Saya harus mencari adik saya."

"Adik?" alis Byakuya bertaut mendengar perkataan istrinya. "Kau punya adik?"

"Ya. saya akan mencarinya," Hisana bergerak turun dari ranjang dan hendak berlari keluar, namun Byakuya menghentikannya.

"Hisana, kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya adik?" ucap Byakuya datar sambil menatap dalam-dalam permata violet Hisana.

"…"

Hanya suara hembusan angin malam yang tedengar di ruangan itu. Hisana tenggelam ke dalam tatapan Byakuya. Akhirnya, ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang Rukia pada suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 tahun berlalu…**

_Suatu senja yang indah dihiasi guguran kelopak bunga sakura…_

"Kau akan pergi mencarinya lagi?"

Wanita bernama Hisana Kuchiki tertunduk sejenak. "Ya. Saya akan terus mencari Rukia." Byakuya menoleh menatap istrinya. "Kalau begitu Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-_sama_. Tapi, saya akan mencarinya sendiri. Karena saya…" lagi-lagi Hisana menunduk menatap tanah. "Saya tak ingin merepotkan Byakuya-_sama_ lebih dari ini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah bagi Byakuya.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah."

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Inuzuri' – distrik ke-78 _Rukongai_ Selatan…

"Kau curang, Renji!" teriak Rukia kesal pada seorang bocah berambut merah menyala.

"Hahaha… sekarang kau yang jaga Rukia!" bocah berambut merah yang dipanggil Renji tertawa jahil, kemudian berlari menghindari kerikil yang dilemparkan Rukia.

"Huh, sudah malam. Aku mau pulang!" Rukia membalikkan tubuh sambil cemberut.

"Kalau Rukia pulang, Aku juga mau pulang," kata seorang bocah berbadan gemuk.

"Ya, Renji. Kita pulang saja," ujar bocah lain.

"Hei, dasar kalian curang!" Renji berteriak pada keempat temannya yang berjalan menjauh. "Hei, tunggu Aku!"

…

"Kau tahu, tadi ada seorang wanita yang mirip sepertimu, Rukia. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang," kata bocah berambut ikal sambil meneguk segelas air.

"Mirip denganku?" Rukia mengernyit heran.

"Ya."

"Mungkinkah dia mencarimu, Rukia?" bocah berambut ikal bertanya lagi. Rukia memandangnya kesal. "Huh, tentu saja tidak mungkin! Memangnya, siapa yang mencariku di tempat seperti ini!"

"Rukia benar. Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting!" kata Renji mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hisana kembali ke _seireitei _dengan perasaan kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia tak berhasil menemukan adiknya. Oh, ia tak pantas menjadi Kakak Rukia. Mana ada seorang Kakak yang tega meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri, sedangkan dia sendiri bersenang-senang di tempat yang jauh lebih baik.

Tapi, itulah dia. Seorang Kakak yang kejam.

Hisana berhenti di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Ia membiarkan dirinya melambai-lambai tertiup angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Hisana kembali menyesali hari di mana ia meninggalkan adiknya di sebuah rumah di Inuzuri.

"Rukia, maafkan Aku. Aku memang tak pantas di sebut sebagai seorang Kakak," ujarnya sedih. "Dan Aku hanya bisa menebus kesalahanku dengan mencarimu."

Hisana menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin sebelum ia tak dapat merasakannya lagi.

"Ugh," ia mengerang. Paru-parunya kembali terasa sakit. Entah sejak kapan ia mengidap penyakit menyebalkan ini. Tetapi, Hisana tak pernah mengeluh pada siapa pun tentang penyakitnya. Menurutnya, penyakit ini diberikan Tuhan sebagai balasan atas perbuatannya pada Rukia.

"Rukia, Aku ingin hidup lebih lama untuk bisa menemukanmu suatu saat nanti. Dan meminta maaf padamu," Hisana menengadah, tersenyum pada langit. "Tapi, sepertinya Aku tak punya cukup waktu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pagi hari di penghujung musim semi…_

Byakuya Kuchiki menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hisana, istrinya. Ia mengenggam tangan Hisana yang semakin melemah erat-erat.

"Byakuya-_sama_, saya mohon carilah adik saya. Dan setelah dia ditemukan, jangan beritahu kalau saya ini Kakaknya," ujar Hisana tersengal-sengal. "Jangan beritahu dia dan lindungilah adik saya dengan kekuatan Byakuya-_sama_."

"Saya telah meninggalkan adik saya. Saya tak pantas disebut Kakaknya. Izinkanlah dia, untuk menyebut Byakuya-_sama_ sebagai Kakaknya…"

"Hisana…" Byakuya berkata lirih.

"Maaf saya bersikap manja hingga akhir. Maaf saya tak bisa membalas cinta yang Byakuya-_sama _berikan. Lima tahun yang saya lewati bersama Byakuya-_sama_, sungguh bagaikan mimpi…" wanita bermata violet tersenyum sendu. "Byakuya-_sama_…"

Mata indah itu pun tertutup untuk selamanya.

OWARI

**A/N:** hmm… bagian yang terakhir emang sengaja saya bikin sama kayak di manganya… hehe.. fic. one shot kedua saya, bagaimana menurut anda?

Review please..


End file.
